Immortal Mist
by MayTheFlightBeEverInYourFavor
Summary: Misuto the Eevee is left with no choice but to join the Midnight club with her brother to avoid the Midnight Rangers and Dawn Troopers.
1. Lies

**A/C  
>-Disclaimer-<strong>

**I do not own the pokemon species, Excluding Haeon, Desenteon, Glideon, Dreon, and any others not found in the Poke`dex. =P**

**Got that, Nintendo?**

The Eevee looked down into the water as her eyes soon changed from amber to grey. The battle was over and the glistening water was soon a bloody red. A male Eeveelution came up behind her. "Why did you save me?" His voice rasped in her ear.

"Mist, just go away. I never want to see you again. I saved you for reasons in the future, reasons beyond my knowing." Misuto growled. "Why did you save me, when you know I've shed the blood of many Eevees just like you?"

"Just like me? Ha! You raised me, yet you expect me to be afraid of you? Listen, I saved you just to warn you what we -no, what I can do. Now, if you know any better, you won't set one paw on the Pokémon of my village, or next time, I'll let them rip you to shreds." She growled."Heck, I might even help! Now go! I never want to see your face again!" Misuto hissed, her eyes turning a crimson red.

A Lucario came up and placed a gentle paw on her shoulder. "Calm down, Misuto. You, Shimeon, leave now, and never show your face here again." He growled.

"Marquil, I can handle this myself." She hissed, a strong aura flowing off of her in waves, pushing him away. "I'm not just a little kit anymo-" She broke off as Mist hissed and pounced on Marquil, and Misuto let out a hiss of agony. "You don't know pain, little brat! I'll teach it to you, and you'll understand the torture these paws have endured! The pain they've caused!" He hissed biting into Marquil's neck.

"You think I don't know pain? I've lost my whole family! My mother and father were all I had left! And you MURDERED each and every one of them!"

"And enjoyed it!" He growled standing up and licking the blood from his lips as the limp body lay at his feet. "Now you'll never know what it's like to have a family, now that you've exiled me, and I've killed you parents, along with your mentor. So, goodbye. And next time you see me, it'll be you in shreds." He smirked and turned around.

Blood roaring in her ears, Misuto pounced on the Eeveelution. "You may as well say goodbye forever!" She hissed as tears rolled down her cheeks, matting her fur. A bright light flashed, and the Eeveelution was gone, leaving Misuto alone in the blood-soaked battlefield. The remaining Eeveelutions of Dusk Rangers fled behind Mist.

The grey Eevee hissed in triumph, dragging Marquil up next to her as she lay down with her parents. "Crestila, Marion, Marquil, I'll miss you..." She closed her eyes as they once again turned to grey and the sun sunk behind the hills. **I've shed the blood of many Eevee's, just like you.** The words of Mist rang through her head all night, creeping into her dreams and waking her every time a twig snapped, until the sun rose and the Dawn Troopers trampled over the hills to the blood-drenched battlefield.

Slowly waking, Misuto saw the Dawn Troopers and jumped up, hiding herself in the brambles as they passed.

"Seems like he made it here before us." A voice rang above the trampling of feet.

"Outlaw!"

"Murderer!"

Outraged Pokémon yelled insults out like waves.

"Silence!" The same voice rose yet again, calling all the Pokémon into a small group. "Mintai, you check for any survivors."

"Yes sir." A Staravia called before flying off.

"Elma, you see if Mist is anywhere near. Follow his scent."

"Yes sir." A Houndoom called before darting off after the Shimeon.

After finishing orders, the Pokémon was left alone. "Misuto. Come out. Now."He growled. Misuto sighed and rolled her neck. "Great." She murmured stepping out of the bramble thicket and into the open.

"What. Happened?"The Scrapeon growled.

"I helped him escape. He raised me! What did you think I'd do, Mingo?"

Sighing, the Eeveelution looked down at her. "With your grey fur and amber eyes, anyone would want to catch you! Even kill you! You know better than to help the enemy!"

"You're wasting your breath." She growled turning around and padding over to her parents.

After searching, the Dawn Troopers left, leaving Misuto alone, with no trace of the Dusk Rangers, and their leader, Mist. With a nod, they disappeared over the hills, carrying the dead bodies of many fallen Pokémon. Looking at her paws, the grey Eevee stood, not looking back, and trudged slowly forward. A Pokémon materialized in front of Misuto, taking her by surprise. Another jumped out from the shadows, followed by a sparkling garnet one.

"Misuto! Follow us, and don't hesitate. I could rip your head off right now if I wanted to."

**Dusk Rangers**. She assumed. "Alright. But Touch me, I dare you, and you won't be able to set one paw in front of the other for a week!"She hissed back. Yellow rings shone from the darkness as the three lead her in.

"This Desenteon is Derek, the Haeon is Talon, and I'm Ray." The Umbreon explained. Misuto nodded her greetings, and looked back into the shadows. Two red eyes stared out at her. Freezing in her steps, Misuto looked at them."Who's that?"She growled.

Talon flinched."She wasn't supposed to come. Amaterisu, get out here. Now." He snarled. The red eyes rolled and a small Pokémon flew down from the branches, but she wasn't a Glideon, for it had the body of a Dreon.

"WH-what the-?" Misuto yipped.

"Name's Amaterisu! But you can call me Ammy!"

Misuto smirked. "What, you expect me to be all friendly to all these Pokémon after what just happened to me? You're all nuts!" She growled.

Derek looked at Ammy, then back at Misuto." Don't trust that one. She says she's seen every legendary known to us!" He scoffed.

Growling, Ammy cuffed him behind the head.

"Ouch! Brat! What was that for?" The two went into a tussle, and Talon had to jump out of the way, as did she. Growling, Ray jumped into the tussle, leaving Misuto and Talon alone. They hid behind some bushes, and the fighting soon came to an end, with each Eeveelution held high in the air by three, neon balls of light. Derek scratched at the energy, only to be bounced back on the walls. Giggling lightly, Misuto walked up to them. "Well, what now, ya big lumps?"She purred, pulling at the pink bow around her neck. "Here, let me help. That bow must be annoying while hunting Sparrows." He giggled. Misuto made a gaking sound then looked at Talon."Yuck! Why would I eat that?" She messed up her face looking at the Haeon.

"What 'a you mean?"

"I mean, I wouldn't put that grimy creature in my mouth! Only berries, Heart-Shiver, and Remoraid for me!"

Talon rolled onto the ground laughing. Misuto half expected him to explode. After he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, Talon sat up and looked into the forest."Alright, come out. I think they get it, Lunamo."

An Eeveelution popped its head out from a bush."Oh, hello Talon. Better?"She removed the bubbles, dropping the Pokémon to the ground. Derek let out a yelp of pain as he dropped through the ground, into Giratina's dimension, then back up beneath Lunamo. He pounced on her, licking her cheek affectionately. "Oh you great lump!" She purred licking him back. She rolled over onto him, licking his cheek in turn. She jumped off and ran over to Talon and Ray. Ammy walked over to them, although Misuto was still a bit unsure about her. "We need to get you out of here, Misuto." Lunamo whispered as a Noctowl sounded in the distance."They're looking."

"What? Who? Who's looking?"

"They'll be here soon. They know we're near. He sounded the alarm."

"Who?"Misuto repeated.

"No! They're so close!"She cringed in pain and disappeared in a ball of psychic energy.

"WHO?"She repeated more harshly than she was black, and she fell to the floor.

Blinking open her eyes, she adjusted to the dim lighting, only to see a dark blob receding from the light.  
><strong>"I am Giratina, controller of the distortion dimension. Welcome, Misuto. You, as have many before you, will be sent on trials against the Dusk Rangers and Dawn Troopers. I, along with few others, shall protect you to our greatest ability. But understand that at times we shall be unable to help, and some battles you must fight alone."<strong>

Misuto nodded, taking in everything that had been said. She fell to the ground again, and reawoke in a room of sparkling blue.** "Hello, Misuto. I am Dialga, ruler of the Time Realm."**  
>Misuto dipped her head, honoring the presence of all these Legendaries.<br>**"Now, as Giratina explained, we may be able to help you, but at times, we may not."  
><strong>She nodded, looking into Dialga's intense eyes.  
><strong>"Well, I am one of the one's who shall help, along with many, many others. You must be as strong as Mew allows, and as weak as it may seem you are, you will always be strong at heart."<strong>

He let out a roar, and Misuto reappeared in a room of a pale, pure pink, with a large Pokémon left in the background."P-palkia?"Misuto whispered.  
><strong>"Silence! Misuto, welcome to my realm. As the others have told you, we are here to help. Have no need to fear us. We shant harm you, or any companions you may encounter. We may warn you, and I advise you don't take it lightly. Some may trick you into trust and you may belei-"<strong>

"Please! Wake up, Misuto!" A voice broke their conversation, although Palkia took no notice, and merely continued his sentence.

**"-ve what you wish. We are not always right, and you must always remember the words we speak to you from here on out. Goodbye, Misuto."  
><strong>"Goodbye."The Eevee mewed lightly before being struck again into darkness, only to awake in a path of colors.  
><strong>"Ah, hello Misuto. I am Arceus, and today I am accompanied by none other than Mew herself. But I-"<strong>

The sentence broke off in a tremble as the ground shook beneath them, and Misuto disappeared again, but this time, awoke in a small bed.

What had seemed like seconds had been hours-maybe even days- longer than she'd expected.

"Misuto!" A relieved voice came from behind her. It was Talon."You've been out for almost a week!"

O.k….So she was wrong. Not a few hours. Not about a day. But a whole week. She sighed and tossed herself back down on the bed."A week?" She looked around and noticed her surroundings."Wait. Where am I?" The team exchanged wary glances, and they agreed there was no other way to explain."You're at...The Midnight Club..."Lunamo dropped her head to her paws as the words came out."I-we thought it would be safest here. Nobody knows that we have you here. They think it's Milo."

Milo. Her twin brother. Grey and all. But with Icy blue eyes, the Eevee slaughtered many of their village, and the Dusk Rangers' former leader, , not wanting to risk being seen by the Dawn Troopers, he set off for the Midnight Club, where outcasts meet and live in an uncharted territory. With no Pokémon, nor person, on their trail. And now, she was one of them."I won't show my face to him, and you know it." She looked at Talon with pleading eyes."Say, where's that Ammy girl?"  
>"In restraint."He replied simply.<br>"Why?"

"For following us."

"Where?"

"Why should you care?"

"She seemed nice."She said lying her head back down.

"She's a nut."He chuckled.

"Oh well."

"Tired?"

"No."

"Hungry?"

"No...

"Thirsty?"

"Nooooo..."

"Bored?"

"Nooooooooooooo."

"Scared?"

"Urn...No?"

"Scared. Yes."

"Nooooooooo."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees."

"Noooooooo..."

"Yes! You're afraid of meeting up with your brother again! Ha! Admit it!"

Misuto growled playfully."Am nooooot!"

"Are tooooo!"

She pounced on top of Talon's back, batting his ears playfully."Ok, ok! Am not! I surrender!"He purred as she rolled off onto her back. She looked through the clear roof into the star-lit sky."Wow...It's so pretty tonight..."  
>"Yeah. When Dusk Rangers go back home, we open these up and look into the sky until the Dawn Troopers come out."He smiled, looking up into the sky."Goodnight, Talon."She yawned.<br>"Goodnight, pret-I- I mean Misuto." Misuto climbed back into the small bed, and soon fell back asleep, but this time, was not visited by the mysterious Legendaries. Maybe Ammy really did meet all of those legends...Maybe she was the link before me...She thought as she drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. A new Fate

Waking up the next dawn, Misuto saw the roof had closed, and the Dawn Rangers were coming over the hills in search of Mist .An Eevee sat at Misuto's side, startling her as she turned.

"Hello...Sister."

Misuto froze, looking into the Eevee's icy gaze.

"Mi...Lo..."She breathed, taking in all that had happened. It wasn't a dream, no matter how much she wished it was. Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, even Arceus. All of them had come to her presence. She shivered at the thought of meeting them.

"Misuto...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I left you..."Milo's gaze was warm, but it held dark secrets in their blue depths."You were so young...Mother and father didn't want two children...I had to leave...they didn't like me as it was...After killing so many Dawn Rangers in the battle..."His voice trailed off until Misuto could only make out small words.

"...So much Blood...

...Why'd it happen...?

...My fault...

...Death..."

He pawed at his muzzle, leaving small scratches.

"Milo, I know. But...You were no younger than me! You didn't have to leave! Sure, mom and dad didn't want a son, but they loved you just as much!"

Lumina walked around the corner, into they're room."Milo? The Midnight Hunters are returning. They found Mist .He attacked. Get to the medical station and prepare the medicine."She rasped in her tiny, rythemless voice. Milo merely nodded and turned around, walking down into the basement. "You can come too, Misuto."The voice made Misuto jump."It's alright. It's just me."Talon entered the room at Lumina's side. Blushing in embarrassment, Misuto stood up, padding slowly after Milo. Talon went to follow, but a gentle paw on his shoulder stopped him."What, Lumina?"He asked turning around. "Keep an eye on her. She's not what you'd expect from a normal Eevee."

"Normal? In what way is Seimei no Misuto normal?"

Lumina shook her head. "That has nothing to do with it, moron!"She growled cuffing him on the head and turning around and padding away.

Talon growled and turned back to follow Misuto."Women..."He muttered speeding up to catch up with her.

As they entered the room, Talon noticed there were fewer medics, and more patients."Riau? What happened?"He asked an Aameon sitting across the room. "Minto, Stella, Maori, and Marwari went to go get some herbs and never came back."He paused, but added quickly as Talon's eyes widened and his shoulders tensed."But we sent a search party, and they said they've found the scent." Talon relaxed a bit and walked over to where Misuto and Milo stood, huddled over various herbs. Misuto backed away suddenly and sneezed, sniffling and padding back over to her sister. Other Eeveelutions gave here curious glares, but some stared at her with hot intensity, and Milo snarled in defense as one swung a huge paw the size of his head at her. The Scrapeon that had swung the attack baked away, teeth bared as Misuto stood close at her brother's side. Talon approached slowly."What was that all about?" he breathed, checking Misuto over for injuries. "Some of these Eeveelutions aren't taking too kindly to having a Dawn Ranger's former student in here." Milo sighed helplessly. Misuto shivered and stood up."I think I'll just go back to the room..."

"I'll come with you."Talon suggested quickly.

Misuto shrugged and they walked down the long hall.

Soon, the two entered a white room with no more than a bed and a bedside lamp."Talon?"Misuto sighed."Yes?"Talon replied, turning his head to face the Shiny Eevee. "Why must this war happen, all the time?"She whimpered."Why did they die..."

Talon cocked his head. She must be talking about Lugia and XD001...He thought miserably."They died protecting their own sides...Lugia fought for the Dawn Rangers, and Shadow fought for the Dusk Troopers."He shook his head and licked the Eevee comfortingly on the shoulder. Misuto purred her thanks and went to sleep. That night, she dreamt of the fight, and how it all begun

**A light white egg sat at the foot of Stella's doorstep, and another just the same, but a musky black at her neighbor Roderick's.  
>The eggs were raised o a hatching point, where they were born into majestic Pokémon.<br>Ivory was the name the young girl gave hers, and the boy named his Ebony.  
>The two grew up in separate worlds. Ivory learned how to fly, and played amongst the other Pokémon, while Ebony spent his time learning to fight.<br>After many years, the two grew stronger, and were recognized by scientists for their true names. Lugia, for that is what they called Ivory from that day forth, continued to grow as a normal Pokémon, while Ebony, the mistake Pokémon later named XD001, was kept in captivity, away from life as he knew it. The darkness consumed XD001's heart, and soon, his entire soul. He would cry in vain every night, wishing for the boy to return, and every night he cried, the darkness became more and more overwhelming, and the boy slipped further and further away.  
>Lugia would watch the sun rise and fall, until one day, she noticed the boy hurrying down the road, towards the old schoolhouse. She crept slowly behind, making sure to keep her distance, but soon, the boy turned and a loud popping sound made her jump into the air, revealing her hiding spot.<br>By the time she landed, the boy was gone, and nothing remained but the box he was carrying.  
>Lugia peered inside, only to see it empty. She huffed in resentment and continued down to the schoolhouse. As Lugia entered, a low growl came from behind another door. She let out a low whine as a large black shadow emerged from the back XD001 had returned, and he was ready to find the boy. Lugia, being of almost the same size as XD001, stepped forward, teeth bore.<br>But he didn't attack.  
>He merely stood there, looking into Lugia's icy blue eyes with his, ebony black eyes .<br>Lugia stood down, and eyed him cautiously as she backed out of the school, but XD001 swung his claws at the Pokémon, causing her to fall to the ground, blood oozing from her left wing. She backed away quickly, her eyes menacing and eager for revenge.  
>And she would have her revenge, years from now, on the Midsummer Night when she would be at the peak of strength, awaiting her immortal rival.<br>**

**Several months later, in the month of June, the two came across separate tribes. Lugia encountered the Dawn Rangers and XD001 met the Dusk Troopers. As they battle enemy after enemy, XD001 realized his strength had grown, and he was more powerful than ever.  
>Lugia eventually noticed her healing had grown to enormous strength, and though their training had taken nearly two weeks, the Midsummer Night had approached, and it was time for the battle.<br>Thunder boomed in the distance as XD001 arose over the hills, every Dusk Trooper at his side.  
><strong>**Lugia flew over meadows at increasing speed, Dawn Troopers at her side, and she made the first blow.  
><strong>**XD001 was flung over almost all of Kanto, while Lugia held her ground. Claws flew and fury empowered them as the Dusk Troopers and Dawn Rangers collided. But one small tribe, in one concealed forest emerged to see what was happening. But what they saw was enraging, and summoning all their power, and all their grace, they arose Celebi, and she calmed the raging battle .But it was too late, for as they parted ways, it was seen that Lugia, the Legend of Light, and XD001, the Legend of Shadow, had killed each other in the bloody, self-centered battle.  
>Now, instead of patrolling for the safety of Kanto, the Dusk Rangers and Dawn Troopers spend their patrol time looking for the enemy-Each other, while the Midnight Club simply looks for a solution to this war, and ways to survive.<strong>


End file.
